sfhomelesswikiaorg-20200215-history
Central City SRO Collaborative (Single Resident Occupancy)
48 Turk Street between Mason & Taylor San Francisco, CA.., 94102 415-775-7110 415-775-7170 Fax Please call to discuss your concerns & make an appointment during regular business hours. Our Drop in hours: Monday 1 to 3 p.m. Tuesday through Friday 10 a.m. to 12 noon (Drop in closed for lunch) and 1p.m. to 3 p.m. Code Enforcement Campaigns Because there is nowhere else for low- and fixed-income tenants to go, many hotels can neglect repairs and maintenance while still turning a profit. To combat this, the Central City SRO Collaborative has helped tenants organize to win numerous code enforcement campaigns to force SRO hotels to follow city health and building codes for safety and habitability. Community Campaigns Our tenant representatives from different hotels work together to improve their neighborhoods and fight for more and better housing for low- and fixed-income tenants. Organizing Skills Trainings We teach hotel residents basic organizing skills so that they can organize to empower themselves and their communities. Topics include how to plan a campaign, how to get more people involved, how to speak in public and talk to the media, and much more. Fire Safety Workshops Since 1988, over 1500 residential hotel units have been lost to fire in San Francisco. We sponsor free workshops with the SF Fire Department that give hotel tenants and managers the knowledge they need to prevent fires, survive them, and minimize their impact. DOPE Harm Reduction Workshops The Central City SRO Collaborative has partnered with the DOPE (Drug Overdose Prevention and Education) Project to provide free harm reduction workshops in SRO Hotels in the Tenderloin and South of Market. These workshops have saved lives by giving tenants the training and resources they need to react appropriately if a neighbor or friend overdoses. Safety Monitoring Workshops We regularly offer workshops to train SRO tenants in basic safety and prevention techniques so that they can monitor their hotels for safety hazards. Topics have included fire and earthquake safety, drug overdose prevention, health and safety hazards in hotels, and crime prevention. Annual Hotel Tenant Conventions On October 23, 2002, we held our first ever Hotel Tenants Convention.Planned by tenants and for tenants, over 150 residents attended from over 50 hotels. On October 29, 2003, we held our second Hotel Tenants Convention.This time, over 300 tenants from 100 hotels attended. The conventions included workshops on tenants rights, the history of residential hotels in San Francisco, and neighborhood resources. Tenants also get a chance to work in small groups to discuss the most pressing problems facing hotel residents and brainstorm some solutions. Annual conventions will be held each year in the fall. Civic Involvement We organize voter registration drives in residential hotels and sponsor candidate forums in for hotel tenants to learn about the issues in upcoming elections as well as to voice their concerns to their future representatives. Tenant Congress The Central City SRO Collaborative worked with various tenants' rights groups, including the Tenants Union and St.Peters Housing Committee to put on a series of three city-wide Tenant Congresses over the last three years. The April, 2004 Tenant Congress was attended by 140 tenants and activists from all over San Francisco. The congress voted to endorse a plan to change the structure and selection process of the Rent Stabilization and Arbitration Board's commission. CCSRO is a G.A./P.A.E.S. Workfare Alternative: Come volunteer with us. http://www.ccsro.org 2010 HAP Manual Text Central City SRO Collaborative - K 48 Turk St., 94102 415-775-7110 415-775-7140 (FAX) jeff@thclinic.org www.ccsro.org M-F: 10 am Ð 4 pm Tenant organizing within the residential hotels of the Tenderloin and South of Market and North Mission neighborhoods. Operates a tenant representative program to organize SRO residents to address residential and community concerns. Provides assistance in code enforcement, and tenants rights counseling, including helping fill out forms and getting Universal LifeLine phone service (low-income phone service). Provides workshops, trainings, and referrals for SRO residents. Trainings include how to plan a campaign, leadership, meeting facilitation, public speaking, and talking to the media. Workshops include health and safety hazards in hotels, crime prevention, and fire prevention. 2013-2014 HAP Manual Updates Central City SRO Collaborative - K 48 Turk St., 94102 415-775-7110 415-775-7140 (Fax) jeff@thclinic.org www.ccsro.org M–F: 10 a.m.–4 p.m. SRO organizes tenants within the residential hotels of the Tenderloin, South of Market and North Mission neighborhoods. They operate a tenant representative program to organize SRO residents to address residential and community concerns. Assistance in code enforcement and tenants rights counseling, including help filling out forms and getting Universal LifeLine phone service (low-income phone service) is provided. Also provided are workshops, trainings, and referrals for SRO residents. Trainings include courses in leadership, meeting facilitation, public speaking, talking to the media, and planning a campaign. Workshops include health and safety hazards in hotels, crime prevention, and fire prevention. Category:Housing - General Resources Category:Legal Agencies / Advocacy Category:Needs Clean Up Category:Resource Category:Housing